Harry Potter and the Changing of Ways
by shadow-walker090909
Summary: Harry started thinking about the past year and everything  that had happened to him. By the time that the Hogwarts Express reached the station, he had decide that he needed to know more about what was going on within the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Harry Potter: The Changing of Ways**  
>Category: Books » Harry Potter<br>Author: Shadow_walker090909  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: ?<br>Genre: General  
>Published: 04-24-11<br>Chapters: **01**

**Harry Potter: The Changing of Ways**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners: JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. Only the plot is mine. Other plot devices or theories are owned by their respective authors and are only being borrowed to further my own. May cause drowsiness. Do not operate heavy machine immediately after reading. Discontinue use if rash appears._

_Author's notes: let me clear something's up. I am going to try and write this in a style or a certain way as to explore the character's interact with each other and the way other character's decisions effect the way things turn out in the story. As such if the story comes out the way that I hope it does, you the reader will see more than just what happens to harry and the choice's that he makes within my story. You'll see the choice's and actions of other characters, such as minister Fudge, _Amelia Bones, Daphne Greengrass and many more throughout the story. That is why you will see that the scene changes the way it does. As in life not all of our decisions turn out for the best or get derailed by the choice of other people and that is what I hope to portray in this story. As well as to try and fix some glaring holes within the cannon story. Well as least fix them to the way I feel it should be anyways.

Now it has been several years since I have tried to write and post a story to this site and as such many things have changed since then. so please bare with me as I relearn the posting process all over again.

now normally I won't do this but to address some of the things that have been brought up so far in the few reviews that have been done I will try and clear a few other things up as well.

from reviewer sirius009 : please see the above for mentioned note as to why the formatting seems weird to you as the format that I had written this in was changed by the posting process when I uploaded this chapter,, I will endeavor to fix this error and try and prevent it from ever happening again but no promises are ever perfect. so I can only say that I will do my best.

from reviewer Lord Lelouch: Yes the flash back in this chapter was lifted from another writer and as of this posting I have yet to hear back from said writer concerning the use of her work,, so I am posting this without her consent as of right now but in the future if she wishes that I not do than by all means I will follow her wishes and refrain from using any of her work in mine. more so , I have also plans to use other parts of her story in later chapters of this story and will of course follow her wishes when and if she ever contacts concerning the matter. Furthermore I have obtained permission from several other authors on this site to either use or adapt parts or idea's used by them into my story as well. However that being said, I feel as if there are any idea's out there in the fanficition world that have not been used before in one way or another to be considered a truly unique idea any more.

**CH01: Hogwarts Express 9 & ¾ Station, London**

Harry Potter was standing on the Hogwarts express platform watching her. For one reason or another he was unable to get the conversation that they had shared shortly after the Hogwarts Express had departed the Hogsmeade station for the trip home at the end of the school year. He had been waiting for his two best friends to come back to the compartment they were sharing, when he'd met a young woman on the Hogwarts Express, by the name Greengrass.

_She'd stopped into his compartment to hide, in a moment of weakness, from Gregory Goyle. She'd pulled down the blind quickly and locked the door, even managing to loop a pink ribbon through the door handle, the universal sign of an occupied compartment, as she'd entered. He'd been unable to do anything but check out her curvaceous bottom as it waited by the doorway for one of its many admirers to pass._

_"There are several other seats available if you wish to sit for a few minutes," Harry had said eventually, his charms book open in his lap._

_"My apologies," she began before turning around and discovering who the other person in the compartment was. "I didn't realize there was anyone occupying these seats."_

_"While I'm the only occupant of these seats I'm willing to share."_

_"So kind of you," she replied sliding into the opposite seat._

_"It's Greengrass, isn't it?" Harry checked, looking up from his book for a moment._

_"Yes."_

_Silence filled the room awkwardly._

_"You seem to have grown."_

_Harry snorted. "An inch or two if I'm lucky."_

_"You're fourteen and male. You'll grow more. I on the other hand am destined to be no more than five feet tall forever."_

_"I just want to be taller than Hermione."_

_"An admirable goal."_

_Silence joined them again._

_"Did you have a pleasant year?"_

_"Yes, thank you. How was your year?" Although she know of how most of this past year had gone for him._

_"Neither here nor there. It was, as they have been, my entire life."_

_"I see."_

_"Such is life," Harry said, frantically trying to think of another topic of conversation that wasn't as clichéd as the weather._

_"What are you reading?"_

_"My field healing charms book."_

_"That shouldn't be too difficult for you considering that you can perform a Patronus."_

_"Where did you hear that?"_

_"About," she replied with a coy smile. "That's a difficult charm to master."_

_"That is my point. Give me a charm to learn in defense class, because that's what they all are, charms moonlighting under different names, and I find it quite simple. Put me in charms with Flitwick and it suddenly seems ten times harder."_

_"Defense isn't really defense against dark arts anyway is it?" the young woman said with a slight smile. "It's more of a 'these are some spells that may or may not get you out of some sticky situations sometimes' and 'these are some other spells you should really try and avoid'."_

_Harry chuckled. "That's rather accurate. I don't often come away from that class feeling as though I've learnt something valuable."_

_"Third year was better than most."_

_"Yes, it was."_

_"And you do seem to be quite talented at extracting yourself from sticky situations either way."_

_"My other talent."_

_"Hence the reason you are learning healing spells?"_

_"Something like that."_

_"I wish there were other classes available to us – languages for example."_

_Harry nodded agreeably._

_"May I ask you a question of a more personal nature?"_

_"I can't very well stop you, can I?"_

_"I don't mean to come across as prying but did you ever receive a full medical after arriving at Hogwarts. You've always been, dare I say it, smaller than everyone else."_

_Harry unintentionally narrowed his eyes._

_"I see," Daphne replied. "And you say that the Dark Lord has returned."_

_"Yes," the dark haired teen replied with an exasperated sigh._

_He studied the young woman before him as she bit her plump bottom lip._

_"May I borrow you owl? And a quill and parchment?"_

_Quickly delving into Hermione's book bag that she had left on the seat, Harry handed over the supplies and a book to rest upon as she wrote. He watched as she wrote quickly, neatly and then signed the note with a flourish. Before writing a second note on the bottom of the page._

_When she nodded he opened Hedwig's cage and his snowy owl landed gently on the girl's knee._

_"You're beautiful," she whispered to the bird who rubbed her head against Greengrass' open palm. "Take these to Flourish and Blots in Diagon Alley. We'll make a wizard out of your master yet."_

_Harry frowned as his owl turned to look at him and hooted her agreement. In joking frustration, Harry threw his hands up in the air as Greengrass opened the window and let the bird out. He couldn't help himself as she leant out the window, he looked at her bottom, and blushed crimson when she turned and caught him staring._

_"Most Slytherin boys think it's their right to look at my rear," Greengrass said, gesturing for Harry to stand which he did. "It's nice to know that some of you still have a conscience."_

_Harry raised his chin and resisted the urge to look at his shoes._

_"You are quite the enigma, Potter," Daphne said._

_Harry automatically grabbed her hips to steady her as she reached up and brushed his hair off his forehead. Her fingers dragged through his hair and linked together and the base of his skull. The moment their lips met he couldn't help but smile. This girl was the fantasy of most teenaged males at Hogwarts._

_She was kissing him. Biting his lip. Messing his already messy hair. He was dragging his hands up her sides and down her back and resting his hands on her memorable bottom._

_Then she pulled away, more than a little breathless, her pale complexion pink._

_Their eyes met and she smiled, leaning in to kiss his mouth one last time._

_"I can support myself," Greengrass said softly, looking him directly in the eyes, before disengaging and sliding the door open the tiniest bit to check the hall._

_Harry smiled as she looked back before slipping away into the throng. After waiting a moment, he let up the blind and pulled the pink ribbon off the handle. He looked up to see Hermione watching at him as she walked up the corridor as Ron followed behind._

_Ducking back into the compartment he shoved the ribbon in his pocket and quickly tried to tame his hair. His best friends entered and flopped down, Ron prattling on about quidditch and Malfoy being a git. The rest of the trip home he sat there not even bothering to listen to his two best friends ranting and raving at each other or the silence that followed their argument. Instead he started thinking about the past year and everything that had happened to him. By the time that the Hogwarts Express reached the station, he had decide that he needed to know more about what was going on within the wizarding world and the only place that he could think to start was the goblin run bank "Gringotts". _

**Hogwarts Express**

Daphne Greengrass quickly made her where her friend Tracy was sitting waiting for her. While still a half-blood Tracy would use whatever information and weakness she came across to further her status, within Pansy Parkinson little group of Slytherin girls. Daphne knew that she would have to keep the conversation with Potter to herself, even her little sister Astoria would somehow give the information away to either Pansy or Malfoy. What her little sister saw in that boy, she would never know. Opening the door to the compartment see saw that the aforementioned Malfoy brat was sitting there quietly talking to Pansy.

Glancing up to see who had opened the door to the compartment Malfoy stopped what he was saying to Pansy and looked towards Daphne. "Well, well if it isn't the ice queen herself!" Draco drawled out with a sneer upon his pale face.

" I see that the Malfoy Heir has designed to grace this compartment with his presence, this fine afternoon." Daphne said sarcastically

"You had better watch your tone when you speak to your betters there Daphne, Now that the Dark Lord has returned to lead us. You know that one way or another you'll belong to me one way or another." Draco told her.

Pansy had always hated how Draco had always desired after since the end of their third year. Pansy knew that she would never be as pretty as Greengrass, that's why she had always made sure that Greengrass knew her place in the pecking order.

Daphne knew she would have to have her wits about her from this point onward.

**Platform 9 & ¾**

Harry looked up at the sound of a horn, noticing his Uncle across the way. Frowning, he noticed his Aunt and Cousin were not there as usual. Not that it really mattered to him seeing as how he was going to try and talk his uncle into dropping him off near the Leaky Cauldron.

"Must be something going on," he thought as he struggled to drag the heavy trunk across the road.

Vernon never got up to help at all, it was starting to rain at last, and he did not wish to get wet.

"Bugger," Harry exclaimed as he painfully scraped his hand between the trunk and car.

"Mind the paint boy." Vernon bellowed.

"Sorry, it's just that the trunk's heavy sir."

"Get in the back boy, we need to hurry, I've got a schedule to keep."

"Yes sir," Harry did as asked.

"Uncle Vernon, I was thinking that maybe you could drop me off somewhere that way I could run a few errands that I need to." Harry said once he had climbed into the back seat of the car.

"I would be gone for a few days and there might even be a chance that I would never have to come back to your house again." he quickly add hoping that it would sweeten the deal enough so that his uncle would agree to drop him off.

"Ok boy you have a deal." said Vernon as he thought that he would finial be rid of the boy that had plagued him for the past fourteen years, never once registering the thought that the boy had said that there was only a chance that he might not have to come back and live with them.

"Where do you need to be dropped off at Boy," Vernon asked making the word Boy sound like a slur against man-kind.

" Charing Cross Road," replied Harry, smiling at the fact that he had gotten his uncle to agree with his idea.

"Fine," Vernon pulled out into traffic heading in a different direction than the last year.

**Leaky Cauldron**

Tom the toothless old man, who owned and ran the grubby-looking pub currently stood behind the bar cleaning out a glass with a piece of cloth. Hearing the opening of the front door he watched as the most famous boy in their world walked through the pub and over to the bar where he stood.

"Blimey, Harry Potter and on the first day of the summer." Tom said.

"Right oh there Tom, would I be able to leave my things here while I do a bit of shopping in the alley?" Harry asked.

"Of course lad, your more than welcome to. Would you care for a spot of food before you go?" inquired Tom while he was helping place Harry's things in an out of the way corner behind the bar.

"Maybe after I take care of things at Gringotts ." said Harry as he started walking towards the small walled courtyard behind the pub.

**Ministry of Magic**

**Minister Cornelius Fudges Office**

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office sifting through parchment after parchment, while it would look like he was doing the things that he had been elected to do. He was actually trying to save his career and reputation after the frightening revelations at the end of that blasted Tri-Wizard tournament. He knew at the very least he would have to discredit Dumbledore and the Potter boy, however if there was a way for him to get the boy's ancestral family vote's for his use or the Potter boy himself on his side then he would be on better footing for when the news concerning the Dark Lords return becoming known to the public at large.

_" __What if I was able to get the boy an exemption from the __Restriction of Underage Sorcery laws. As well as getting him into the DMLE for some training or some other such thing. If I can get him to be seen around the Ministry and several other key departments than__"_ Cornelius thought. _" I 'll also need to see about getting some one loyal to me into Hogwarts for the coming school year, some one that won't have a problem reporting certain things to me that would help me. " _Cornelius continued to sit there mulling things over in his head when his Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge knocked on his office door and then came waddling in carrying several rolls of parchment. " Minister, I think I've found a solotation for you. I was able to find a loophole concerning the placement of professor at Hogwarts. " she placed a roll of parchment on his desk in front of him. "Well what's it say?" he asked with impatience. Dolores knew that Cornelius had no concern for the details contained within the parchment, but only for what it allowed him to do. "It allows the Ministry to place a professor of its choosing, when it has been deemed that the headmaster of Hogwarts is unable to." " I was thinking that I would be able to take the place of the Defense against the Dark Arts professorship, it would allow me to keep an eye on certain professors and students and allow you a set of eye's and ear's within the school itself." _" Thinking that it would solve one of his many problems and he knew without a doubt that she was loyal to him and his idea's."_ " That's a good idea, Dolores see that it happens." he told her. _" he knew that she would do whatever was necessary to get this done."_ After dismissing her from his office he thought it would be prudent for him to visit Amelia Bones and see what he could do about getting the exemption for the Potter boy. Walking into the his outer office where his secretary was, he told her that he was going down to the DMLE office's and would be there for some time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Harry Potter: The Changing of Ways**  
>0ory: Books » Harry Potter<br>Auth0or: Shadow_walker090909  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: ?<br>Genre: General  
>Published: 04-25-11<br>Chapters: **02**

**Harry Potter: The Changing of Ways**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners: JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. Only the plot is mine. Other plot devices or theories are owned by their respective authors and are only being borrowed to further my own. May cause drowsiness. Do not operate heavy machine immediately after reading. Discontinue use if rash appears. _

_Author's note: Seeing as I forgot to give credit to _Catherine or Cate for the part of her story that I used in chapter 1 I am doing so here. I am truly sorry that I failed to cite her work properly last chapter and hope that she will forgive me for failing to do so.

**July 7th 1995 Greengrass Family Manor **

Absalon Greengrass was in the study, sitting in one of his favorite stuffed wing-backed chairs with a Brandy snifter in one hand and a Churchill cigar in the other. He had been sitting here with the lights dimmed lowly for about the last hour thinking about the state of things going on in the world. He knew that for one reason or another he would be unable to keep the Greengrass family and name from being drawn into the upcoming wizarding war. The only thing he could think of that could even keep his family from complete and utter destruction was for him to enter his daughter into a marriage contract with one of the supposed light-sided family's. However there were many drawbacks even with that option. There were far too few So called "Light-sided" family's that would even consider entering into such a contract with the name Greengrass, of those that would most were aligned with Dumbledore himself. While Absalon respected the ageing wizards power and knowledge of magic, he however did not agree with the meddlesome old-mans views of their world and how things should and needed be done for the betterment of their world. No what he needed was a old pure-blood wizarding family that not only had the linage and respect of their peers, but also the magical and political power to backup their stance. There was one such family name that could possibly answer those such requirements, however he knew that the boy was too close to Dumbledore, if not Dumbledore's man outright.

Calandra Greengrass silently stood at the threshold of the study and watched her husband. She knew that he was contemplating possible actions that they would have to take to ensure that their family survived. How she hated the so called "Blood-Purists" , could they not see that they were destroying their world with their bigoted idea's and ways. Crossing the threshold and over to where her beloved sat, she serenely placed her hand upon his shoulder.

Without looking up he knew just by the light touch upon his shoulder that his lovely wife had come into the study and was seeking to talk about their latest visit from Lucius Malfoy.

" I won't be able to delay his so called proposition for very much longer." he said aloud.

"What else can we do?" Calandra asked.

"The only thing that I can think of that will give us any chance is to arrange a marriage contract for Daphne to a light-side family." Absalon told her.

She knew without him having to tell her that option was even long shot, what with the light-sided family's backing Dumbledore. "And just who do you suggest for such a contract for our daughter?" she asked him, her tone implying just what she thought of those family's they would have to approach with the idea.

" The only one that has the Family name and strength that such a contract would need is the Potter boy." Absalon told her. "I think it best if I went to Gringotts and inquired as to the possibility of having it done. " he told her before she could ask him if it were possible.

"And what do we tell our daughter of this? she asked of him.

"Nothing as of yet, seeing as it is that we do not even know if one can be arranged." Absalon said as if it were obvious . He turned back to stare at the fire that was slowly burning in the fireplace, it's flickering light casting ever lengthening shadows around the room.

Daphne quickly walked back to her room before her parents found out that she had been standing near the doorway when her mother had asked of her father about telling her something. Now if she could only figure out what they weren't going to tell her. She knew that her father had just from a meeting with Malfoy's father about something and if she'd have to guess as to what that meeting was about, she would have guessed it was about her father joining the newly returned Dark Lord. Upon returning to her room she sat down upon her bed and started thinking.

_"Mother and father are planning something, and that something had to do with her." _she thought_. "More importantly her father had from what she could gather was another visit from Malfoy senior concerning the Dark Lord." _

While Daphne had only heard stories about the first war with He-Who-must-Not-be-Named, she did know that many of family's that had stayed neutral in the last war would not be able to remain that way this time around. Sitting up she continued to think about what her father might be thinking of doing.

"_If her father was planning on marrying her of in some contract, it was more than likely be to one of the neutral family's or perhaps to one of the light-sided family's." _she mused. She would just have to make sure that if her father decided to arrange such a contract to one of the more darker inclined family's that she either had a better contract in place or a way of escaping from such a contract.

Getting up from her bed she crossed over to her desk just underneath the larger of the three windows in her room. Sitting down she began to write a letter to the one person that she knew could and would very likely help her if the worst came to pass.

-** HP: TCoW-**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Amelia Bones Office**

Without knocking on the door Cornelius Fudge walked into Amelia's office and sat down in one of the few chairs before her desk.

"Amelia I was wondering what it would take to get an exemption from the Restriction of Underage Sorcery for a soon to be 5h year student" He asked her before she had even the slightest chance of telling him that she was busy and didn't have the time to chat with him.

For a moment all she could do was sit there and look befuddled at him, quickly gathering her wits about her she looked at him and said " There are many different ways for one to get such an exemption minister, such as their head of house or ministry declaring them emancipated or if there is a need for the child to defend him or herself from harm that may befall them."

While she knew that Lucius Malfoy paid to have the minister's ear, she dearly hoped that Fudge wasn't asking for this information to help the Malfoy heir get out of not being able to practice magic outside of Hogwarts. However she was also aware that had she not answered his question than he would have sent, what she had come to think of as his own personal toad to question her on this topic.

"Well let me ask you this than as well, if I may. If you were able to have a single person come here and see what it is you have to offer in the way of a career and that person was than willing to go on record as saying that not only you but your department and by extension the ministry were their best for the wizarding world who would you pick?" he implored of her.

Recognizing that he wanted something from her, she sat there for a few solid minutes with a thought full look about her face. However she had already thought about the very person that she would chose after hearing his question. Turning her face to him once again she voiced her answer to him."Harry Potter is the person that I would have to pick minister, for the very reason that his name alone would be able to have the public believing that everything is going quite well here at the ministry."

"Just the very person I was thinking about as well Madam Bones. How soon would you be able to see about getting the boy that exemption? he inquired.

"It would take me a few days to go through the files and draw up the parchment work, perhaps a week would be best so that we can make sure there is nothing that would stop the process before it can be finished." she informed him.

"Splendid, just splendid!" Fudge crooned with joy.

"Well I won't take up anymore of your time here Amelia." said Cornelius and stood up from where he had perched himself and started to make his way back to his office. Gleefully happy that his plans were starting to come together.

Meanwhile Dolores Umbridge was down in the ministry archives searching for the answer that would allow her Cornelius To move forward with his plans to bring the Wizengamot into line with his idea's. It could be said that she was doing more complaining, than searching as she had forced the archives clerk into doing the actual searching. However there was one piece of parchment that she herself had come across during this time that had given her another idea to help her beloved minister achieve his goals. As she read through the parchment she came to realize that by using this little and forgotten law she could use the Dementors under ministry control at Azkaban to deal with pesky little liar spouting anti-ministry lies. The best part about this plan of hers was that with the boys soul gone he wouldn't be able to do or say anything against the ministry ever again. It would of course take some time for her plan this perfectly so that she and Cornelius could deny any accusations of wrong doing.

Dolores had already filed the parchment that would allow for the ministry to place a professor of its choosing within Hogwarts for this coming year, however she was still searching for the answer that would allow the minister to remove the Headmaster from the school. The so called Headmaster was another thorn in her beloved minister's plans and yet every plan and chance at removing him from that blasted school was brought to ruin more often than not. How she hated that school, she could not think of a single time there that had been happy for her, she had always been picked on and made fun of while she had attended Hogwarts and yet for all those snotty little kids, here she was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. How she would make those kids pay for all those insults. However never realizing that the children that had taunted and belittled her were now adults and that it was their children that where attending Hogwarts.

-** HP: TCoW-**

**Ottery St. Catchpole The Burrow **

Ginny Weasley was laying on her bed daydreaming of the day when she would marry Harry Potter and could start living the lifestyle she richly deserved. For who else knew her hero better than her, she was the one that he had saved from the basilisk her first year at Hogwarts, who else had driven off over a hundred Dementors in his third year, who else was the youngest Tri-Wizard champion in his fourth year. He was her knight in shining armor, the one that would rescue her from this meaningless drivel of a life that plagued her right now. Ginny knew that her mother had used a love potion on her husband and if it was good enough for her mother than it was good enough for her to use on her Harry, after all wasn't it her very mother that had always told her she would grow up to marry Harry Potter.

There was just one thing standing in her way of getting her Harry to see only her and no other girl at Hogwarts and that was Granger. That blasted buck-tooth bushy-haired freak was always taking up Harry's time wither it was for studying or running off to do who knew what with him through-out the year. Harry's time should have been spent between the only things that mattered saving her and quidditch. Ginny had hoped that Ron her imbecile of a brother would have gathered more than the two brain cells required and had thought to ask the Granger girl to the Yule ball last year, yet again showing that all he cared about was quidditch, chess and food, although not specially in that order.

Shoving her imaginary problems aside for right now Ginny went back to day dreaming of marry Harry and the grand life that she would live once he was properly brought to heel under her thumb.

Across the hall from where Ginny lay, Ron was trying to think through his own problems. He knew that he would be getting the Prefect's badge for this coming school year and that would put him that much closer to getting Hermione . Dumbledore had promised him that when he had meet with Ron near the end of term last year to talk about his friendship with Harry and what Ron could do to help Dumbledore during the summer. and that would put him that much closer to getting Hermione . Ron could careless for any work he might have to do as a prefect and was more interested in the rewards that came with the badge like the prefect's bathroom and taking points away from those slimy Slytherins.

Ron figured that this would be his year, with Oliver Wood leaving at the end of last year and being named prefect this year Ron just knew that this would be his year to shine without Harry-Bloody-Potter to get in the way of things, that were meant to be his. Ron was slowly losing his train of thought with the idea of seeing Hermione in the prefect's bathroom with him, he had heard about the bathroom from the twins. the thought of seeing Hermione walk towards him covered in only a terry cloth white towel as he sat at the edge of the large tub. Ron knew that he wasn't as smart as Hermione but that's why he always had her help him with his work or if he was quick enough pawned his school work off on her.

Choosing to wonder down to the kitchen to see if he could snag a bite to eat, Ron decided that he had even better things to do than think about Hermione .

-** HP: TCoW-**

_Author's note: I am posting this here so that I can see if there is any reader out there that would be willing to become a beta-reader for me. My ideal beta-reader would be willing to read through the chapter and hopefully point out plot holes and or character flaws and mistakes that I have made throughout the chapter. The beta-reader should be fairly well versed in the Potter universe and have a strong grasp of the English language and preferably the British Language as well. I hope for a relative quick turn-around time for each chapter and yet as the chapter's grow in length i know this will not always be able to happen, throw in real life and things tend to take even longer than normal, so I know better than get my hopes up. After all there aren't many stay at home father that have pretty much all day to devote to writing stories, at least none that I know of anyways._

_If you think you would like to help me with this story than please let me know and i will get back with you._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Harry Potter: The Changing of Ways**  
>0ory: Books » Harry Potter<br>Auth0or: Shadow_walker090909  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: ?<br>Genre: General  
>Published: 04-27-11<br>Chapters: **03**

**Harry Potter: The Changing of Ways**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners: JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. Only the plot is mine. Other plot devices or theories are owned by their respective authors and are only being borrowed to further my own. May cause drowsiness. Do not operate heavy machine immediately after reading. Discontinue use if rash appears. _

Author's note: _I would like to thank _M.E.R.C. Inc._ for becoming my beta and helping me fix the mistakes i had made dureing the writing of this chapter. _

**July 9th 1995 ****Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry Potter was in his room going through some of the more mundane parchment concerning the Potter estate, when he heard a tapping at his window. He sat down the eagle feather quill that he had been writing with and went to open the window. Harry was not the least bit surprised when two owls flew in. In fact he had been waiting for Hedwig to return so that he could send off a few letters to his friends. He had never seen the other owl though. This owl was easily the largest most regal owl, wearing the crest of Gringotts which hung from the finest silver chain that Harry had ever seen. She was roughly seventy five centimeters tall with broad, ragged ear tufts. The upperparts were buff-brown and heavily streaked. The under parts were a pale buffish-brown. She also had the same beautiful yellow eyes that his Hedwig. Tied to one of her legs was a roll of parchment.

Letting the considerable sized owl perch on the edge of his desk, he retrieved the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Lord Potter:_

_ We here at Gringotts feel duty bound to inform you that Lord Greengrass, Head of House Greengrass, has brought forth proceedings for a marriage contract between the House of Greengrass and the House of Potter. _

Harry had to stop and make sure that he had read that part correctly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry had known that marriage contracts still existed. Yet he couldn't say that he was completely outraged about the idea, he hadn't figured that he would be on the receiving end of one. As a matter of fact, he should have thought that something like this might happen after the letter he had received yesterday. Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, Harry turned his attention back to the letter in his hand.

_Our legal team has examined the magical contract and determined that, as it stands, it fails to be an advantage to the House of Potter. However, this does not mean that they have not found a way to improve this contract to favor House of Potter. Gringotts legal team have also advised me of a few loopholes that can be exploited within the ministries law's. As previously stated during our past meeting the ministry must recognize your status as an full wizard, they can't have it both ways!_

_I would think that it be best for us to meet to discuss this recent development at your most convenient time._

_I eagerly await your decision on this matter but feel it is important to emphasize the choice is entirely yours to make, while we at Gringotts are pleased to offer advice, any final decision will always belong to our customer._

Har'Rok

_Head of the Potter Accounts_

After reading through the missive once more, Harry looked to where the owl still sat perched upon the desk.

"Give me a moment to pen a reply please." Harry said to the Owl, "There are some owl treats and water on the perch over there." Harry pointed to the double perch were Hedwig was currently resting.

Turning back to his desk, Harry didn't even bother to see if the large grayish owl had move from where she was and started to write out his reply to Har'Rok, letting him know that he would come by Gringotts tomorrow at nine in the morning. This would give them several hours to go over the contract.

As Harry was writing his response to his family account manager, he couldn't help but think back to the strange missive he had received yesterday from Daphne Greengrass.

In it she had said that her father was planning something that concerned her and although she was unsure of what exactly, she had a few ideas. That is why she was writing to him about her plans to see of how he might be able to help her if he was willing. She had even indicated, that if he was willing to place himself in a position to help her, she would be more than willing to allow him certain boons during the upcoming school year. At the time Harry could only think that she had been writing him, because she thought her father was beginning the process of offering a marriage contract for her to one of the darker aligned pure-blood families.

Rolling up parchment Harry turned to look at the perch he had gotten for Hedwig and couldn't help but remember the events of the past few days.

**July 3rd 1995 Gringotts Bank **

_Harry Potter walked up the white stone steps leading up the main burnished bronze doors. He knew that whatever happened here today his life would never be the same after. Deciding that it was best for him to get this over with a quickly as possible Harry pushed his way past the bronze doors and strolled over to the nearest goblin teller. _

_After waiting the briefest of moments for the goblin behind the counter to acknowledge his presence Harry informed the goblin of his name and what he wished to get done, but got no further than that when the goblin held up his clawed hand._

_"Mister Potter if you would please wait here I will advise the proper account manager that you are here." the goblin ground out as if this interruption in his time was more than just a bit annoying. _

_After short wait, Harry had been ushered into a private office in one of the many corridor's that ran throughout the back of the bank. The office was richly furnished in navy and mahogany. Bronze accents gleamed in candlelight and it was apparent that whatever business Gringotts had with Harry, it was quite important. The office simply screamed money._

_A muffled cough turned Harry's attention to a regally dressed goblin seated behind a large wooden desk. "Have a seat Mr. Potter, I'm afraid this might take a bit of your time. I am __Har'Rok__." _

_Harry nodded in acquiescence and sat down in the chair provided in front of the desk._

_"I wasn't aware that a simple request required this much fanfare." he replied in a neutral tone._

_The goblin smiled,- revealing several rows of sharp yellow teeth. "Ah yes, it seems that you have not been made aware of the changes made to your wizarding status."_

_Harry looked at __Har'Rok with a utterly confused expression __. "My wizarding status?" questioned Harry. As far as he knew he was still considered to be underage in the wizarding world owning to the fact that he was only entering into his fifth year at Hogwarts._

_"That is correct Mister Potter, your status as a wizard has been changed to that of a full wizard due to the acknowledgement of participating in a wizarding event meant for only full-grown wizards." Har'Rok __advised. "Now since the laws in this matter are clear, We here at Gringotts are required to allow you access to your family's full estate, which forthwith allows you to assume the Headship to the Potter Household." continued Har'Rok._

_"Excuse me I know that I know very little of goblin culture, but do you mean to tell me that since I was forced to compete in that blasted Tri-Wizard tournament I am now consider a full wizard?" asked Harry incredulously. _

_Deciding that he had better explain why Harry was considered a full-wizard under the ministry laws. _

_"Mister Potter due to some very old Ministry laws that have yet to be repealed as well as a few legal loopholes created for the more pure-blooded family's, the Ministry of Magic has, even if it without their knowledge, granted you the full rights of an adult wizard. " Har'Rok enlightened Harry._

_"Ok, so what happens now?" Harry asked._

_"What this allow Gringotts to do in regards to the Potter Family accounts is turn control of them over to you as you can now claim it's Headship." stated Har'Rok _

_Har'Rok sighed, "Much has been kept from you, Mister Potter. The Potter family is a very wealthy and influential pureblood family that carries a seat on the Wizengamot and also was one of the founding families of said body. You an Ancestral Vault which contains money, treasures, family documents and their investments, you also will inherit your parent's vault which contains money and from which every year one million galleons is transferred into your trust vault. Your trust vault will of course revert back into the Potter family vault.__" __The goblin quit shuffling though the papers on the desk and looked up at him. After a few moments of silence Har'Rok continued. _

_"Furthermore I would advise you to take the Ritual of Inheritance so that we can see if you may gain any other vaults that you may have through inheritance or by right of conquest." Har'Rok said with a grin, quite a disturbing sight by any rights. _

_It seemed easier for Harry to just go with what Har'Rok had been telling him up to this point as he had been confused at the how all this had been hidden from him and just who, he had to wonder would be willing to go to such lengths to hide his family history from him. He knew that the current Minster of Magic would if given the chance would do anything to get his hands on the what appeared to be the Potter family fortune, but was there anyone else that had the power to hide all this. _

_"Ok, so what is going to happen if I choose to perform this ritual?, Would this ritual change my status and most important what would be expected of me if I am able to claim those vault as you say?" Harry asked, thinking that if he were to go through this ritual than there might be a chance for some unknown person to gain control of not only his family's vaults but also control of him as well._

_Har'Rok sat back and looked at the young man before him, most after hearing that there was a chance to claim the magic and gold of another family most just jumped at the chance without asking any questions. Yet here was a young man that was asking those very questions. A feral grin began to spread across his face as he continued to sit there looking at Harry Potter._

_With the grin still in place Har'Rok began to explain the process that Harry would have to go through. "Mister Potter, all this ritual will do is give us goblins a list created by magic itself, that will show any and all magic's you are capable of performing as well as a list of which family's you are able to exert control over by claiming their headship."_

_"Account Manager Har'Rok if I may be permitted to ask this question, Why are you telling me all this?" Harry asked, from what he knew and had always heard the goblins never gave out information like this for free._

_"Yes normally we would charge a very high fee for this type of information, However it has been brought to the attention of my superior's that by providing you with these details we could as you humans would say "Stick it the man in charge." Har'Rok again had a toothy grin on his face as he told all this to Harry. _

_By this time Harry had come to the decision that he would be better off by going through with this ritual."Very than I will go ahead with the ritual you have suggested, when do we need to do to get started?_

_After grabbing some parchment from the small self behind his desk, he slid it across his desk to Harry." This is the parchment that will authorize Gringotts to perform the ritual upon your person. It only needs your signature upon it."_

_Harry held the piece of parchment with both hands and he scanned through it to make sure that it was just as Har'Rok said it was. Seeing that nothing seemed to be more than what it was, he placed the parchment upon the edge of Har'Rok's desk and signed his name to the document._

_"Excellent." Har'Rok exclaimed as he rolled up the parchment and placed it into a try that lay off to the side of his desk then watched as it flashed away. _

_"Now, if you will follow me Mister Potter I will leading you a room where you will be prepared for the ritual." He instructed Harry._

_**Gringotts Five hours later**_

_Harry was still weary from the ritual the goblins had performed, even though it had been more than a hour since it had ended. He could not remember much from the ritual itself, at most he could only recall the extreme pain that started within him about thirty minutes into the ritual. However it was obvious that the goblins had been shocked by the results. Once the ritual had ended he, had been taken to the room where he had been prepared and allowed to rest for two hours, before being summoned back to Har'Rok's office. This was where Harry currently found himself, sitting in Har'Rok's office with a tray of food and drink on the small table to his right and a agonizing headache tearing its way through his skull. The goblins that had been in the room had yet to tell him the results, they were apparently still having a meeting to discuss the result's according to the goblin that had lead him back to his account manager's office. _

_There were a cacophony of thoughts running through his mind right now, but the main one that kept popping up what that whatever had happened seemed to be about par for the course in his life. Bloody hell, he didn't even know what time of the day it was. He had gotten off the Hogwarts Express around three this afternoon and had pretty much gone straight to Gringotts. Harry didn't know how long he and Har'Rok had talked about what was happing to Harry before they had done the ritual or in fact how long the ritual had taken. _

_Harry's musings were interrupted by the door opening and three goblins walking into the office. Harry recognized his account manager Har'Rok, but the other two goblins were new to him._

_Har'Rok the tallest of the three goblins sat down behind his desk and began to introduce Harry to the other two goblins that had accompanied. _

_"Harry allow me to introduce __Ntebom, Gringotts head of __Inheritance."_

_Harry turned to look towards the goblin that Har'Rok had pointed to, Ntebom was the smallest of the three goblins in the room but at least appeared to be the oldest looking goblin, with almost pure white tuffs of hair on the side of his head and a small beak like nose._

_"A pleasure to meet you Ntebom I'm sure." Harry said nodding to the goblin after having taken a brief moment to study the goblin in question. Ntebom just grunted back in response._

_"Also let me introduce Gatebn the Head of Goblin Rituals." here Har'Rok pointed to the last goblin in the room, this one was only a bit taller than Ntebom and was of a darker skin tone than that of either Ntebom or Har'Rok._

_"A pleasure to meet you Ntebom I'm sure." Harry said nodding to the goblin having already glanced over the goblin while he was being introduced. _

_"I believe the honor to be mine Mister Potter." Gatebn said with what seemed to Harry with a slight bit of awe in his voice._

_"Mister Potter to start off I'm going to turn things over to Gatebn, so that he may explain the results of the ritual." Har'Rok said._

_"First Mister Potter let me reassure you that while some unexpected results have come up from the ritual, you are in no way in any danger from those results." here Gatebn held up a claw like hand to stall Harry's questions._

_It was from that point on that Harry Potter had ever for the first time in his life since entering the wizarding world that he had truly felt as if he were alone. While Gatebn and Har'Rok had both done their best to reassure him that nothing untold would come as a result of the ritual, Harry still couldn't help but feel that in some way, in some past distant life that Harry had somehow managed to royally bugger up and piss-off some deity. _

_Still it wasn't as if the news seemed all bad Harry thought, through the use of the ritual Harry had somehow gained the Headship of the Slytherin family line. though that in itself was nothing more than just gaining the ancient vaults controlled by Slytherin bloodline. _

_Harry found it odd that, even though the Dark Lord had proclaimed to be the last descendent of the ancient line according to the magics controlled by the Goblin ritual the bloodline had gone dormant around the year 1943, when for some reason the last of Slytherins bloodline died out._

_By the end of it all Harry had left Gringotts with what seemed like a pound of parchment concerning his Family's estate, as well as that of the Slytherin bloodline. _

_-__** HP: TCoW-**_

**July 3rd, Late evening Diagon Alley**

Harry quickly walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, with the hopes that Tom had not rented out all the rooms for the night. Harry planned on staying at the Cauldron for at least the next three nights so that he might get a bit of shopping done before he knew Dumbledore would force him back to his own personnel Durzkaban.

After having tapped the right bricks and walking through the small courtyard behind the dingy pub, Harry spotted Tom still where he had last seen him, behind the counter wiping down a few dinner plates. The rest of the place surprisingly near empty, except for the pair of hags in the far back corner away from the bar.

"Tom, I was wondering if might be able to get a room for say the next three nights? I plan on stay in the alley for a bit of shopping and other errands." Harry said softly to Tom as he came closer to the counter so that the hags wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying.

"Sure thing Mr. Potter." tom told him using the same soft tone Harry had used after seeing him glance in the direction of the pair in the corner. With that Tom reached over and took off a key hanging on the wall near him and handed it to Harry. "room 4 this time gov'ner and I'll have your things sent right up." Tom told him.

With that, Harry set off towards the room for a hot soak and a long rest.

-** HP: TCoW-**

Author's notes: I know I seemed to have back-tracked in time here but please bare with me as things will become clearer in later chapters.

SPOILER ALERT: for anyone that can correctly spot and name the title from another story by another author and tell me correctly who that author is. I will let the winner in on a minor spoiler, seeing as how I think this is an easy challenge, of course the harder the challenge the bigger the spoiler will be. I would offer baked cookies but as my wife can attest, I cook worse than Hermione in cannon.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Harry Potter: The Changing of Ways**  
>0ory: Books » Harry Potter<br>Auth0or: Shadow_walker090909  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: ?<br>Genre: General  
>Published: 04-30-11<br>Chapters: **04**

**Harry Potter: The Changing of Ways**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners: JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. Only the plot is mine. Other plot devices or theories are owned by their respective authors and are only being borrowed to further my own. May cause drowsiness. Do not operate heavy machine immediately after reading. Discontinue use if rash appears._

Author's note: Congratulations to **erokitsune83** this reviewer was the first to answer the challenge in chapter 3.

-**HP: TCoW-**

**July 7th,1995 Greengrass Manor**

Daphne sat at her desk going over the things that she could do to prevent her father from marrying her off to Malfoy and his ilk. If her father was in fact planning a marriage contract, then her best option was to have another in place and signed before his could take effect.

Sadly, she could only think of one person that might be willing to help her. Sure, they had shared a polite, even flirty conversation on the train home this year. Could that make up for four years of distrust towards Slytherins?

Gathering what courage she had, Daphne pulled out a roll of parchment and began writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that we do not really know each other and that we only have had a short conversation just this year on the train home so, I think I will just get straight to the point of this letter. I think my father is planning on marrying me off to Draco Malfoy or one of the other darker pure-blood families. Recently my father had a visit from Malfoy senior, and__while I do not truly know the reason behind the meeting, I can only conclude that it had to do with the recent return of the Dark Lord. During the last war, the Greengrass Family had been able to remain natural. It is this meeting between my father and Malfoy, which I think is why my father is planning what he is. Knowing my father the way I do, he will do what he thinks is best to provide and protect his family. The only way he knows of is to follow the old customs._

_That is why I am writing to you, you are the only person who can help me. The only thing that I can do to counter-act any marriage contract my father makes is to have another such contract in place and signed, that is more to my liking. While it is true that there are many boys, both in our Hogwarts year and the years ahead of us that would jump at what I am offering. I feel that any such contract with them could and very likely ((only slightly better than any my father would make._

_I am willing, if you accept my proposal, to have a marriage contract between yourself and me, written up and signed as quickly as possible. I realize that any such contract made in this manner will favor you more than it would me, but that is something I am willing to accept. To ease your worries of having to getting married this summer, it can be stated in the contract that a marriage between our houses would wait until after our completion of Hogwarts. However if you are willing and such a contract can quickly be in place and signed before my father has the chance to get such a contract in place, I would be more than willing to grant you a few special boons during the rest of our time at Hogwarts._

_I dearly hope that you are willing to help me._

_Sincerely,_

_Daphne Greengrass_

Daphne rolled up the letter and placed it the top most drawer of the desk so that tomorrow morning she could have the family owl deliver it to Harry as quickly as possible. With her task, finished Daphne moved back to her bed and got herself ready for sleep.

-**HP: TCoW-**

**July 8th, 1995 Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank**

Absalon arrived at the Diagon Alley apparition point he pulled his cloak about him tighter as he stepped away and started walking towards Gringotts. He reminded himself that he would have to stop at the apothecary before heading home. After strolling through the alley and observing its many happings, he made his way up the many marble steps, which led to Gringotts bank. It had been a while since he stepped across the threshold, but the bank had not changed much. The busy goblins still staffed the counters, waited on customers, and weighed jewels and valuables. They were all the same irritable beasties that they always had been. A reassured smile crept across his lips before he resolutely suppressed it. A cold, calm, impenetrable mask fell over his face underneath his hood.

"Can I help you sir?" The nearest goblin asked irritably.

"Yes," He said in a calm, emotionless voice, "I would like to speak with my Family account manager Ronebt."

"If you would wait for just a few moments, a goblin with be with you shortly to take you to him." the goblin teller informed him.

Absalon silently moved off to the side and waited. It was about two minutes later when a goblin approached him.

"Sir if you would follow me, I will lead you to Ronebt." Said the goblin and without waiting for an answer he turned around and walked back in the direction he had come from.

Absalon had never liked meeting with his families account manager, Calandra always met with him. He was more than happy for her to do so, it meant he never had to walk through all these blasted hallways and twisted turns. Subsequently after what felt like an hour of walking, the goblin escorted him to his account manager stopped in beside a solid red oak door. The goblin escort knocked on the door three times before entering, not even a few seconds later; he motioned Absalon to enter the office.

Entering the office Absalon crossed the short distance to the front of the desk made of the same red oak and said. "Good Morning Ronebt."

After waving off the goblin who had escorted his client, Ronebt turned his haggard looking face to greet Baron Greengrass. "Good Morning Baron Greengrass. What business brings you to Gringotts today?"

"Several things really, first I'd like to cover my families' holdings to better judge our position. Then I would like to draft and submit a marriage proposal for my eldest daughter Daphne."

"Very well Baron Greengrass." Ronebt said before opening a drawer in his desk and retrieving the Greengrass estate dossier.

The next three hours was spent along this vein, covering everything from value of the estate to the amount to be paid in taxes and fees. It was at this point that Absalon had a good idea of what he was willing to give up in the marriage contract. Afterward Absalon, taking into account what he knew of the Potter boy, began laying out what he wished to gain from the contract and what he was willing to give up in return. It was after he had covered everything, which he wanted written into the contract that Ronebt asked who the proposal needed to be sent too.

"The House of Greengrass is sending this proposal to the House of Potter with the hopes that by bringing the two families together will bring a brighter future to our world." Absalon intoned. He failed to notice the strange look that came across Ronebt's face.

"Excuse me Baron Greengrass, but did you say the House of Potter?" The goblin asked.

"Yes, that's correct Ronebt." Absalon said this time looking Ronebt in the eye, catching the slight widening of his eyes.

"I will of course pass this proposal to the Account manager House of Potter, by way of Gringotts legal department Baron Greengrass." Ronebt said after clearing his throat.

"Of course Ronebt." Absalon said.

"Will there be anything else today Baron Greengrass?" Ronebt inquired.

"No I think that covers everything Ronebt. I won't take up anymore of your valuable time." Absalon said rising out of the chair he had been sitting in, missing the goblin pushing something on the side of his desk.

"Well than have a pleasant day Baron Greengrass." Ronebt said standing as well.

As the last word left the goblins curled lips, a knock at the door sounded and in walked another goblin.

"Please show Baron Greengrass to the lobby." Ronebt barked at the other goblin.

-**HP: TCoW-**

**July 8th, 1995 Greengrass Manor**

Daphne had the most arduous day of her life that she could remember since having started Hogwarts. She had been on edge ever since her father had gotten up from the breakfast table and announced that he was heading off to Gringotts to take care of some business. She knew that he was heading there to start the negotiations for a possible marriage contract, what she didn't know was which family he was going to try and arrange the contract with.

Daphne had spent most of the day, either in her bedroom trying to concentrate on her summer school work or out in the garden trying not to think about how her life might be changing soon. However, she decided that it would be best for her to try speaking with her mother about what was going on. Walking into the parlor where she knew her mother to be during this time of day.

"Mother." Daphne softly called out, after she had crossed half the room to where her mom was sitting going through the various parchments that required her attention. Once she had her mother's notice she continued, "I was hoping that I could talk to you about a few things that have been concerning me since last night."

Calandra put down the roll of parchment that she had been reading and indicated for Daphne to have a seat in the chair to her left. "What is on your mind my dear?"

"I'm worried about what is happening. I mean, I know that daddy went to Gringotts today, for what I'm not sure, although I'd like to think I know the reason he went there." Daphne said.

"I see," said her mother after gazing at her eldest daughter for a fleeting split second.

"Well to let you know the truth, your father went to Gringotts today so he could arrange a marriage contract on your behalf."

Daphne closed her eyes after having heard what she had just been told. Acutely shoving her feelings aside for the moment, she continued to sit there and forced herself to hear the rest of what she needed to know. As she opened her eyes, she pinned her mother with a thinly concealed look of indifference.

"And just who is he going to approach, with this contract?" Daphne asked her, trying to keep the tone of her voice even and controlled.

Deciding that it was best for her husband to inform their daughter as to just who was being considered for the contract. "I don't know who he is going to approach for this marriage, but I do know that you will act in accordance with your father's wishes and conduct yourself in a manner befitting a lady. Is that understood, my dear?" Calandra commanded, with a tone of one who would be obeyed no matter Daphne's thoughts to the contrary.

"Yes mother, I will of course follow father's wishes in this matter." Daphne replied in response to her mother's tone. "Will there be anything else, mother?" she questioned.

Taking pity on her daughter, Calandra assured her daughter in a softer and caring voice. "Sweetie listen to me, I know that you feel it should be your choice for who you marry and I will always try and do my best to see to it that you are happy and fortunate in whatever direction you decided on. What you need to try and understand is that your father has been put into a situation where he must choose between the happiness of one daughter or the very lives of his whole family."

Daphne immensely wished that she had not had this conversation with her mother now. It had been much easier to hate her father if he was offering a marriage contract for some financial or political motivation. To find out that he was only doing this to protect those he loved made it much more difficult to hold his actions against him.

"Now was there anything else that you wanted to talk about my dear, your schooling, or perhaps some boy that has caught your interest?" Calandra asked her tone back to its ever present cheer and exuberance. She knew exactly why her daughter was seething. Calandra herself detested marriage contracts. She just hoped that her husband knew what he was doing by keeping their daughter in the dark about whom the contract was being proposed to.

"No mother that will be all." Daphne said

"Well than why don't you go and see about your summer studies then? Maybe write a letter to your friend Tracey." her mother gently told her.

"Of course mother." Daphne said, trying to sound as polite as she could muster.

-**HP: TCoW-**

**July 8th, 1995 ****Number twelve, Grimmauld Place**

Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting in the dining room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He had gathered some of the members of the 'old crowd'. He had called them here after Sirius had offered the use of his childhood home. This meeting was to discuss the protections that would need to be placed around Harry Potter. However, the one thing he could not and would not tell them was that there was another and much darker reason he wanted the boy watched.

He had wished to have this meeting before the boy had left the school for the summer, but things had transpired that had required his attention and demanded that he appear in person for him to arrange such a meeting. It had not been until yesterday that he had gotten back to his office, that he had been able to contact the people he knew would be able to go along with his idea's regarding Harry.

Albus was brought out of his musings with the high-pitched sound of Molly Weasley's voice.

"You are correct of course Molly, Harry is still too young to be considered for joining the Order. No, what I feel is the best option for us at this moment, is for us to have an Order member watch over young Harry." Dumbledore said to them as if things had already been decided.

"Headmaster, if what you are saying is true, that Harry is going to be pivotal in the upcoming war then it would make sense and be an advantage in bringing Harry into the Order. Not doing so now when the Dark Lord has yet to gain any measure of control is ludicrous "voiced Bill Weasley trying to both question and advise the venerable old headmaster.

"Bill, you should know better than to question the headmaster." Malloy admonished her eldest son.

Again, the discussion dissolved into another tumultuous debate. Dumbledore let the meeting continue in this vain for a few minutes before clearing his throat and bringing the attention back to him. Albus Dumbledore stood up to address the group huddled around a large round oaken table.

"Now if we could discuss the matter of the Minister and what the Ministry of Magic is doing to combat the return of Voldemort." Albus said.

Arthur, can you please let us know the situation in the Ministry?" asked Dumbledore.

The discussions lasted for another hour when after Dumbledore called the meeting to a close. However, before everyone had left the room, Albus motioned for Molly to stay behind. After every one had left, the headmaster took out his wand and with a few deftly swishes and flicks of his wrist; Albus produced a few privacy wards.

"Molly I would like you to keep an eye out for any letter that young Harry might send to Ronald or young Ginevra. I am worried that he might try to push them away." Albus told her his eyes twinkling.

"Of course headmaster, I'll make sure that." Molly assured him.

-**HP: TCoW-**

**July 8th, 1995 ****Number twelve, Grimmauld Place**

Sirius Black grabbed a hold of Bill's arm and indicated for him to follow. Sirius led Bill up the stairs and into the Black Family library. After making sure that they were not going to be overheard.

"How do you feel about how Dumbledore was handling things with Harry?" He asked Bill.

Bill stood there for a minute thinking about what he knew of Harry. "I don't think that the headmaster is making use of everything he could. I also think that there is more going on around Harry than even the headmaster knows about," replied Bill.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. He could understand the first part of what Bill had said, but was a little bit confused as to what could be going on with his godson that the headmaster did not know about.

"You know that Gringotts has several different departments right." at Sirius' nod he continued, "Well lately their legal department has been gathering a lot of information about rather old ministry laws and contracts. They've also been researching a lot of information about certain families, such as their history, finical holdings, and their political standing." Bill said

"Why would Gringotts being doing all that and why do you think Harry is involved?" Sirius asked still confused.

At hearing the question, it was Bill's turn to look confused. "I mean I don't know all of the details, of course, but shortly after Harry went to the goblins they called a gathering of all the heads and remained in that assembly for two hours. I thought you knew Harry visited Gringotts the same day that he got home from Hogwarts." Bill said.

Upon hearing this statement, Sirius sat down in one of the plush reading chair, the light from the wall sconces casting a flickering shadow across his face. He had not known that Harry had gone to Gringotts. _'Besides he wouldn't be able to access the Potter family vaults anyways, Harry __is__ only 15.'_

"Let me ask you this Bill, if you thought Dumbledore no longer had Harry's best interest in mind would you seek other options in helping Harry?" Sirius asked without even bothering to look towards Bill.

"I would like to think so. I mean the headmaster has been leading the light for a long time, but for even a leader such as him to ignore what I think of as such an obvious advantage is just too much." Bill replied after a few seconds thought.

"Bill you wouldn't be willing to try and find out why the goblins are taking such an interest in certain families and such. Would you?" Sirius requested.

"I'll do what I can, but Gringotts has a lot of security measures that insure their client's privacy and if they don't want something to be known then you stand a better chance against a Hungarian Horntail." Bill replied.

"What do you plan to do if 'as you suggested' the headmaster no longer has Harry's best interests at heart?" Bill asked.

Sirius could only truthfully say that he did not have the slightest idea at the moment. It was hard to believe that the headmaster would not have the best intentions for any student of Hogwarts. The venerable old wizard had guided the wizarding world for about the past 50 plus years. The man who had finally brought an end to Grindelwald's reign of terror.

-**HP: TCoW-**

**July 8th, 1995 late evening Greengrass Manor**

Calandra was again sitting in the parlor when her husband walked in and sat down across from her. She quickly returned to reading her book, after glancing at him waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind.

"After talking with our account manager about our family's holdings, I inquired about obtaining a marriage contract with the house of Potter. After covering everything I could think of pertaining to what we could get in favor of offering such an arrangement with the House of Potter." Absalon said, then going quiet.

"And?" Calandra prompted him after Absalon had just sat there for a slight period time.

"Ronebt said that he would pass along the potential arrangement to the Gringotts legal department for review, then to the Potter family account manager." He told her.

"Why would Ronebt need to send such a simple contract to the Gringotts legal department?" Questioned Calandra.

"I don't know, I had assumed that is was the standard process for Gringotts to handle such things. However, I thought it a bit unusual that Ronebt acted a bit strange when I mentioned the name Potter but just assumed that was because of a supposed neutral family off such a contract to a light-side family.

-** HP: TCoW-**

Author's note: _I would like to thank M.E.R.C. Inc, _Aggrocrag _for giving their time to beta this chapter and helping me fix the mistakes I had made during the writing of this chapter. _


End file.
